Until The Day I Die
by LemonLiciouS
Summary: [NejiTen]Neji and Tenten are both kindergarten pupils.As they grew up,they realized thier feelings to each other.[NejiTen]


**A/N: **To all NejiTen supporters, this story is for you all.Hope you'll like it.  
I wish that you support me until my story is already finished.I don't know  
if I'll finish or not.The chapters that I make in this story depends on the  
number of this story's reviews.If I get a few reviews then I'll quit this story.  
But if I receive numbers of reviews then I'll be inspired to make more chapters.

**

* * *

**

**Until The Day I Die**

Neji and Tenten are both kinder 2 pupils.They go to the same school but they  
go to different sections.Tenten goes to section white while Neji goes to section red.  
It is the first day of classes and they both went to school.Neji saw a girl being bullied by her classmates.The girl just frowned as she was teased.

"Hey girls look at this chinese girl!"…

"Hey chinese girl,can you fix your stupid hair.That's freakin' me."

"Don't think you're beautiful.If I can describe you, it would be ugly!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Then Tenten started crying.Neji felt pity to that girl and handed her a handkerchief.Tenten looked up to him. "Thank you." Then Neji answered,

"Are you alright in this section?If they bully you again just tell your teacher okay?"

Tenten just kept crying.  
Classes were dismissed.Neji walked home when he saw Tenten being bullied  
again.Then Neji protected Tenten. "Well who are you to stop me? You don't know me!" Then they left them.Tenten stood up and Neji helped her. "Thank you for your help." Neji answered, "Where do you live?"

"Our house is just near."

"I'll walk along with you to your house."

"Um…What's your name?"

"My name is Neji."

"My name is Tenten nice to meet you. Umm…Neji,do you think I'm ugly?"

"N..N..NO! I mean your b..beautiful!"

"Oh! Thanks."

Then they arrived at Tenten's house. "Thank you um… N..Neji."

"Can we be friends?" "O..Ok..kay.Goodbye.See you tomorrow."

Then they met the next morning.

"It's her.Tenten!" Neji ran to Tenten.

"Neji."

"Let's go to school together."

Then they went to school together.During lunchbreaks,Neji and Tenten eats  
together.Tenten had no other friends aside from Neji.He was only his childhood  
friend.They grew up still friends.Now they are now in Grade one in the same  
section.Again it's the first day of classes and they met each other.

"Tenten, we are classmates."

"I'm glad that were classmates Neji."

They were very smart that they're always classmates in the model section.  
Neji and Tenten are best friends.They were always together on projects.  
During lunchbreaks they share food.Neji was always loyal to Tenten.He always  
pities her when she's sad.When she's alone,Neji talks to her to make her smile.

As best friends of course they also fight each other and just come back to each  
other.Tenten already met Hyuuga Hinata.Tenten always knew that when he is  
with Neji, she is already safe.Neji was always Tenten's playmate.She had no friends  
before except for Neji.He did everything to Tenten just to see her sweet smile.

Neji never wanted to see Tenten cry again.He promised Tenten that he would protect  
her forever.  
But as they graduated from grade 1.The time came for them to separate.  
Neji's family must move to the United States.Tenten waved goodbye as she  
looked at Neji who was her only best friend.

Then as Tenten's rode at their car looking at her friend.Neji was also staring back at her waving his arms.Tenten kept staring at Neji's van as it went too far.Very far that she couldn't see it.On that moment,Tenten was very sad.She never thought that her one and only best friend would go to he United States.

Tenten still studied hard to be an honor.She worked hard so that even without Neji,  
she wouldn't be bullied.Throughtout her studying years,she still carries the hurtful thought.Neji is well known at his school because of his straight first honors at school.

But aside from studying,he also brings along with him the memories of his childhood best friend.Neji was the valedictorian of their school in the United States while Tenten was also the valedictorian of her school.Tenten is now in high school.She was always alone.She grew up with no other friends.

Until one day,a classmate of her also cared for her.His name was Rock Lee.They became friends but Tenten never forgot Neji once.Lee also protected Tenten from being bullied like what Neji used to do.Then one day,Lee noticed that Tenten was very sad.Then Lee asked,

"umm…Tenten,why do you look very sad today?"

"This is nothing.I just remembered someone."

"Can you tell him to me?"

"He was my first best friend.He promised that he would always protect me like you do.But unfortunately,his family moved to the U.S. and never came back."

"Are you hoping you'll see him again?"

"I'm sure…I'm sure that he'll come back."

Then Tenten cried.

"Stop crying now."

Lee is Tenten's newest best friend.They were classmates until college.They did what Neji and Tenten used o do when they were young.Lee and Tenten took the ninja course.Neji also took a ninja course on the U.S. like Lee and Tenten.They both graduated the ninja course and mastered some techniques.Neji grew a strong ninja.

Tenten didn't know that a surprise will come to her.  
Neji came back to Japan when he heard that the hokages would get strong ninjas through an examination so Neji came back.Neji never knew that Tenten and Lee would join the examination.Then when Neji arrived he signed up and enolled.Tenten was signing up when Neji bumped her.

"Oh I'm very sorry miss….."

"Oh that's okay.Here, will you sign up?"

"Tenten…"

"umm…mister,how did you know my name?"

"Tenten have you forgotten me?"

"Do I know you?"

Then Neji grabbed Tenten's arm and brought her to a place where there were no people and then Neji slammed her at the wall with Tenten's back facing against the wall.Then Neji started talking…

"I'll never let you go this time!"

"W..wait mister what will you do to me and how did you know my name?"

Then Neji started kissing Tenten on her lips.Neji felt Tenten's tenderness.Her lips are so soft and she was always very kind.Neji wanted to own her since childhood but he kept it in his mind.He loved Tenten more than a friend.Tenten then pushed Neji back.

"Just who are you and why are you kissing me?"

"Tenten.I never thought that you would ever forget me."

Then Neji turned around and walked away.Tenten then whispered,

"N..N..Nej..ji! Neji!"

Tenten started running to him and embraced her.Tenten also loved Neji more than friend back when they were still young.

"Neji.You came back!"

Neji turned around and hugged Tenten.  
Tenten grabbed Neji's face down to her soft lips and kissed him.Tenten cried as they were kissing.It has been a long time since they haven't saw each other.

"Tenten,I'll never let you go this time."

"Neji…You came back."

"Are you surprised?"

"I thought that you will never come back."

Then after all of this crying,they went back to sign up.Tenten saw Lee and introduced  
Neji to him.

"Tenten! umm…Who's that?"

"He's Hyuuga Neji.The one I said that went to the U.S."

"So you're Hyuuga Neji.Nice to meet you.My name is Rock Lee."

"Nice to meet you too."

The ninjas grouped into three and of course,Tenten's teammates are Neji and Lee.Then they took the Genin level examination and passed.After that,they proceeded to the Chounin level exam.There in the forest of death they rested.As they rested,Dosu from the sound country attacked them.Dosu used his sound techniques to kill Hyuuga Neji but Lee sensed it and managed to protect Neji.

"Neji…!"

Then Tenten woke up and saw what happened.Lee was badly hurt because the sound waves was direct to his ear.They brought Lee to the nearest hospital but as they arrived,Lee gave up and unfortunately died.

/l------/l--------------

"Lee wake up don't give up.LEE…..!"

Then after weeks,they burried Lee in a cemetery.Everyday Tenten and Neji visited Lee's grave.They can't describe the sorrow they felt inside.Even though it was very sad for them,they still continued the exam.Neji still continued to keep his promise to protect Tenten.

"Neji,Do you remember when we were small?"

"The what?"

"That you promised to protect me?"

"I'll never forget that."

"Lee also promised to protect me like you did."

"He's so nice to you.It's to bad that we haven't spend a lot of time together."

Tenten sat near Neji and laid her head on his shoulders.They were looking at the stars remembering what they want to remember.They were again reunited for after how many years.Neji is still Tenten's best friend.

Neji lied down to the grass.Then Tenten followed.They talked about their childhood days and asked each other what happened to them when they were away from each other.Tenten said that he never forgot Neji.Lee was also loyal to Tenten and because Neji was Tenten's childhood best friend,he also protected him.

They were bringing Lee inside of them so they would never forget him.

"You know,it's bad that Lee and I haven't got a chance to get to know each other well.We just met in days and,he died."

"Lee did to me what you used to do to me when we were young."

The whole night they were thinking about Lee's death.Neji is angry at Dosu for killing Lee.He promised to kill him as soon as possible.Later that night,Dosu attacked them again but Neji noticed it and used the Kawarimi technique and ran with Tenten.A simple shit grew at Dosu's mind because of the failure that he had done.

Tenten wondered why they tried to kill Neji but she knew that Neji wouldn't die easily because he is a strong ninja.They went to a place far away from the other teams.There they rested until morning.They continued the exam and passed the Chounin exam.

"I'm sad that Lee hadn't a chance to become a Chounin."

"Yeah."

Days passed by and the other examiners are still taking the examination.Tenten and Neji were alone under the shade of a mango tree.Everything was peaceful when Dosu attacked them again.

Neji pushed Tenten as far as he could push her to keep her safe.Then he fought back to Dosu.They fought for hours.They were both tired until it was already dark.Neji used his Byakugan but Dosu is just too fast.Dosu punched Neji squarely at the stomach but then later realized it was a log that he punched (Kawarimi Technique).

Neji was on top of Dosu and down kicked Dosu with his ankles but it didn't hit Dosu.  
Dosu then attacked from behind and missed him.Neji punched Dosu with a gentle fist which was one of the strongest Taijutsu style in the hidden village of Konoha.Gentle Fist is a special technique which is used by the Hyuugas.It punches the victim's softly and the victim's internal organs will weaken causing the victim to also weaken.

Neji managed to hit Dosu in his left chest near his heart causing Dosu to spit a large amount of his blood out.Then he weakened and Neji threw him aside.After throwing Dosu,a voice came from behind.

"You did good kid.I was impressed because you managed to beat my student."

"Who are you?"

"Me? Why,I'm your worst nightmare.I'm taking this friend of yours."

"No…Tenten!"

"Meet me at the old temple where you all met after the Chounin exam tomorrow at 10:30 P.M. and if you stay alive then I'll give you your dearest friend."

"You're very bad.Who are you!"

Then the man left.Neji tried to find him but he was completely lost with Tenten.Neji waited until ten-thirty in the evening.When the time came he went to the temple as fast as he could.

"Hey little girl nice to see you.I know who you are and I know your friends name."

"Who the fk are you anyway?"

"You're brave little girl and you're also beatiful.No wonder why that boy loves you."

"What did you just say?"

Then Neji later then appeared.The man looked at Neji.

"Your little lover has arrived to save you. Hehe…So stupid."

"Who are you anyway?"

"Let me introduce myself.My name is Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru…You're so mean!"

Then Neji started charging towards Orochimaru but he then disappeared and appeared at Neji's back and punched Neji so hard at his nape.

"Neji…Be careful!"

Neji charged again and Orochimaru disappeared again and punched Neji at the back but Neji used the Kawarimi Technique and attacked Orochimaru at his head with a Kunai.A part of Orochimaru's face was ripped off and then he disappeared and punched Neji with all his strength causing a hole at Neji's body.Boold was dripping and then Orochimaru licked the blood at his hands.Neji was already shaking as he stood up.

"Neji…!"

"Tenten,go away.I promise I will protect you and I will kill him for sure."

Orochimaru's hands hid at his sleeves and what came out was a head of a snake. Orochimaru used the snake as a weapon and let it bite Neji at his arms.Neji still stood up but he was already very weak to fight.But he remembered the promise that he would protect Tenten until death.Neji gathered all his strength and anger causing his Chakra to grow.

Neji attacked Orochimaru as fast as the speed of light and he stabbed Orochimaru's palms into a nearby wall.

"Orochimaru…We'll die in this place together!"

Then a huge and strong explosion happened killing Neji and Orochimaru on the spot.

"Neji…Neji wake up…NEJI…!"

Neji was brought to a nearby hospital and is being cured.Neji felt like he was nearing heaven but he forgot the promise that he made and he realized that he had fulfilled the promise to protect Tenten.

"Neji.Can you hear me?"

"Tenten."

Neji spoke in a weak tone.

"Tenten.Thank You for being my best friend.I already did my promise to save you."

"Neji.Please hold on.Don't leave me alone.Lee is already gone and…please don't go."

"Tenten.I have been keeping my feelings to you for so long."

"Neji.Please hold on.You won't die!"

Tenten started crying.Neji placed his hands on Tenten's hands.He felt her hands very much because he knew that he would miss Tenten's tender and soft hands like that of an angel.For Neji,Tenten is an angel who was sent to him to guide him and tell him what is wrong and what is right.

"Neji…I…LOVE YOU!"

"Tenten.Please take this ring.I kept even this when we were still young because I was hoping that the day would come for us to be together forever."

"Tenten.I love you very much."

/l-------/l-------------

"NEEEEJJJJIIIIIII!"

Neji's body was buried beside Lee's grave.Tenten visited Neji and Lee everyday.She always thanked them for teaching her what was the meaning of life.Years went by, even though she was already old, she still brings along with her everyday Neji and Lee's memories and happy moments together.Even thoguh she was very weak already, she still believes that they could see each other again at heaven.

Tenten was already lying down on her hospital bed.She knew that seconds, minutes, hours or days later, she will be reunited with Neji and Lee again.Tenten told the doctors that when she dies, bury her body between the graves with the names

Rock Lee and Hyuuga Neji.She wasn't scared to die.She was even excited to see Neji and Lee again.When her life expired, her body was buried between Lee and Neji's body.There, they were again reunited in heaven and they were then happy together.They would never part forever again.

_**THE END**_

**A/N: **I made this story a one shot because I knew that I couldn't afford going to Internet Cafés everyday updating and looking at my story to see if there are reviews.I'm very sorry if you didn't want this story to be a one shot.But at least I did my best just to write this story.So, Goodbye for now!


End file.
